MORNING
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Pagi ini indah, sebelum insiden itu terjadi. / Shikaino Road to Ninja / Warnings Inside! / Mind RnR?


**MORNING**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** ** _Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini._**

 **Fanfic © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **Main Chara : Shikamaru N. (Road to Ninja) x Ino Y. (Road to Ninja)**

 **WARNINGS INSIDE** **  
** **[ typo(s), OOC, etc ]**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini begitu indah, sangat indah terutama bagi gadis cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino yang kini sedang asyik bermain air di kamar mandinya. Ia bersenandung sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya, persis seperti air hujan. Sudah banyak rencana yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. _Benar-benar hari yang sibuk_ , batinnya.

Sekali lagi, pagi ini begitu indah. Sangat indah sebelum pintu kamar mandi Ino terbuka dengan sendirinya. Laki-laki dengan model rambut nanas tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi rekan setimnya di dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Ino langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada manfaatnya, karena _toh_ tubuh idealnya sudah dilihat terang-terangan oleh Shikamaru—makhluk yang seenaknya membuka pintu tanpa izin.

"Shi-shikamaru…"

Wajah Ino memerah sempurna bagai tomat matang kesukaan si Ayam Playboy—Uchiha Sasuke. Ia langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang sedang merona. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah pasti dia akan malu sekali berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Ino-chaaan~ ayo keluarlah!" titah Shikamaru dari luar kamar mandi.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil merdu seperti itu, membuat Ino ingin segera meyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa mengenakan pakaian sopan yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya, ciri khas dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino menarik napas panjang sebelum bertemu kembali dengan Shikamaru. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Begitu mata _aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ saling bertemu, Shikamaru langsung memeluk Ino. Memeluk gadis pemalu yang sudah jadi kekasihnya. Perempuan yang menerima kebodohannya dengan senang hati.

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Kekasihnya yang bodoh ini selalu memberinya banyak kejutan. Pertama, laki-lakinya ini membuka pintu kamar mandinya seenaknya dan tersenyum lebar. Kedua, Shikamaru langsung memeluknya seperti ibu beruang yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan anaknya.

"Selamat hari jadian kita, Ino-chan sayang~" ucap Shikamaru manja. Dia masih memeluk Ino erat. Meskipun Ino tak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin Ino melupakan hari jadiannya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang bodoh dan idiot saja ingat, tapi dia sendiri justru melupakannya.

Perlahan Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru. "M-maaf aku melupakannya, Shika-kun," jawab Ino merasa bersalah.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Ino, Shikamaru langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Mata hitamnya menelisik kesedihan di balik biru langit kepunyaan Ino. Pemuda nanas itu memegang kedua pipi Ino yang sedikit berisi sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya, Ino kira Shikamaru akan marah padanya. Melupakan tanggal jadian adalah hal yang memalukan, pikir Ino. Jadi, dia sudah siap jika memang Shikamaru akan marah padanya. Akan tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Shikamaru memperlihatkan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku sayang Ino-chan, ayo kita menikah!"

Ini masih pagi, akan tetapi sudah berulang kali pipi Ino merona karena tingkah Shikamaru.

"A-apa kau serius, Shika-kun?" tanya Ino ragu. Dia sama sekali tidak meragukan cinta Shikamaru padanya, dia hanya ragu jika Shikamaru hanya main-main.

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap, masih dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Tentu saja, Ino-chan sayang. Kita akan punya 1000 anak dan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Oh iya, nanti kita juga akan mandi bersama. Pasti menyenangkan!" ucap Shikamaru mengutarakan keinginannya.

"M-mandi bersama?" Ino kembali _blushing_.

"Neji bilang jika kita mandi bersama itu akan menyenangkan. Katanya, aku akan menemukan dua gunung yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuknya," jelas Shikamaru polos. Sangat polos.

Mendengarnya membuat Ino _refleks_ menutupi kedua dadanya. Kekasihnya ini terlalu polos—atau bodoh?—ketika mengutarakan semuanya. Ino ingin protes kepada Neji karena sudah mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak, tapi dia teringat sosok Hinata yang galak dan menyeramkan.

"Ayo Ino-chan, kita menikah! Ayo… ayo…! Sekarang saja ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar," pinta Shikamaru.

"M-mana mungkin bisa seperti itu, Shika-kun," jawab Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya—malu. Ia sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Shikamaru tidak peduli, dia langsung menggendong Ino ala _bridal style_ sambil bersenandung. "Kata Neji, jika kau belum siap menikah kita bisa melakukan olahraga terlebih dahulu di kasur," kata Shikamaru. "Dia sudah mengajarkan olahraga itu padaku lewat video yang kemarin aku tonton bersamanya, aku rasa itu menyenangkan," sambung Shikamaru lagi.

"S-Shika!?"

Sebelum Ino protes dan menjelaskan semua hal yang berkaitan tentang pernikahan, Shikamaru sudah membawa Ino masuk ke dalam kamar gadis cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:  
** Latihan menyembuhkan WB. Jadi, belum bisa panjang-panjang(?)

 _ **With love,**_

 _Yola-ShikaIno_


End file.
